iMidnight Hunt
by Forever Jasmine
Summary: While human Carly is safe in bed, sleeping, vampires Sam and Freddie go out for a midnight hunt. What's more perfect than encountering the only people you ever hated? What if it put the one you loved in danger?


**Title**: _**iMidnight Hunt**_

**Summary**: _**While human Carly is safe in bed, sleeping, vampires Sam and Freddie go out for a midnight hunt.**_

**DISCLAIMER**:_** Dan rightfully owns...**_

**Rating**: **_T-Violence (This chapter)_**

**Pairings**: _**None**_

_**Cam friendship; Seddie friendship**_

**Author**: _**Forever Jasmine**_

**Author's Note**: _**This might be a multi-chapter story if you give me some good feedback!**_

_**There MIGHT be Creddie. There MIGHT be Seddie. We'll just have to see, won't we? ;)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Freddie made sure his mother was asleep before he opened his window and looked down as he stepped out onto the edge.

_So easy..._ He thought, noting he was at least 74 feet up high in the air. No one would notice him jump. He and Sam had agreed to wear black every time they would feed.

So he tensed himself before jumping, turning naturally in the air just to show off a little. He saw every object fly towards him, but he knew nothing was going to hit him. He had no chills. He didn't panic. He didn't worry about the busy street. He would've stopped traffic and loose himself, drinking the blood of the wounded...But no. He had a basic diet of animals. And really, that's what he prefered. He knew Sam could 'slip', and he could too, but they kept each other balanced. Freddie was always the one who could control his thirst the best. Without him by her side, she would've been a stray monster on a rampage.

He chuckled as he landed, making a muted thud and a small dent, in the sidewalk. Sam was already in his smelling range. He took off running at top speed, lingering in the shadows. It wasn't like anyone was gonna see him. He was too fast. On the other hand, there're accidents that happen when they speed past a human while their thirsty and they get a waft of their scent...

Sam was perched on a branch in the park when he found her. He stood there a few feet away, waiting for her to make the first move. With a thirsty Sam, you can't just come up to her abruptly. Freddie learned that ten years ago, unfortunately. He still had that scar near his eye, but he'd cover it up with his hair.

She jumped down and landed a yard away from him with a small smile.

"Where is it safe, tonight?" She asked him, looking around the deserted park, licking her lips.

This was a usual question. Freddie was always the one who picked the location. He had always picked the _right_ location.

"Not far from here. Actually, there's a bunch of wildlife just outside of Seattle." He answered.

"What kind of wildlife?"

"Your favorite." He smirked.

Her eyes widened a fraction of an inch. "Buffalo?"

"Yes..."

"How big?"

"Very big."

And with that, he took off, with Sam hot on his heels. They ran through the woods this time, being cautious of how many neighborhoods they passed. When they reached a lake, Sam took a head start and jumped over it. By the time Freddie got over a second later, he had a look on his face that she knew meant _You cheated._

She let him lead again, eager, and even more hungrier than she was before. Her eyes were black with thirst, the purple bags under her eyes became more clear and defined, and, by now, her skin was as pale as chalk.

How long was she friends with Carly Shay? Quite a long time. She was even surprised that she's gone so long without drinking her blood and/or even turning her. Many times, Freddie had said no. That she had a full life ahead of her. But she reminded him that they never had a full life-the two of them were _stuck _at seventeen.

It wasn't like Sam _didn't_ enjoy being a vampire. In fact, she loved being one. She could walk into a room, and not waste a breath in order for humans to be frightened of her. Nowadays, Gibby nearly wets himself whenever he sees her, which is also sort of a shame because she could never have a normal conversation with the boy. He was just too damn scared.

Freddie, on the other hand, has a little _better_ luck with the humans. Instead of frightening the girls altogether, they're attracted to him at the same time. It amuses him. But he has no feelings for anyone, whatsoever. He had convinced himself to stop loving Carly completely but he still has a few feelings. But they're small. Innocent.

Just like Sam. Ever vampire has a certain 'attraction' for each other. Sam and Freddie have a platonic attraction.

But what's wrong with thinking your two best friends are good looking? There's nothing wrong with that. Geez, everyone's a critic.

The two were on a widespread, deserted plain. But that didn't stop them from smelling heavy blood pumping. They gave into their senses and took off in different directions.

Sam was faster. She got to her kill first and attacked the huge form that roared in pain as her sharp teeth sunk deep into his throat. As soon as blood went through her system, the burning in her throat stopped altogether. The beast was done before she was, but she wasn't done. Pushing the limp form off her lap, she lunged at the next one. A female, yes. The females are always the violent ones.

The female she was after took off running. Sam laughed. The female actually thought she was faster than she was. Like all females, animals and humans, she saw Sam as a threat. But, unlike humans, Sam tore after her next victim, taking a giant leap. The female collapsed on her weight but kicked and bit at her. The female could've been scratching Sam's skin lightly instead of ripping the flesh off like it would've done if Sam _was_ human. But she ignored her, and drained her within seconds.

The two males Freddie had drank from put up a fight. Seeing _him_ as a threat, they charged at him. But Freddie was too fast. He broke their necks nearly in two before sinking his teeth in their throats, then their stomachs. Once the bodies had gone limp, he got up abruptly, dusting the gore off of his shirt. He heard the munching of Sam's galore and growled as he looked around.

There was one more. The biggest one of them all. And he was just staring at the two vampires, with the freshest scent, better than the others.

He was right there, and all Freddie had to do was make one quick move before his ravenous friend noticed.

Freddie leaned into a crouch to attack when Sam beat him to it. He growled again, but this time, his nature overwhelmed him. He launched himself at the animal too, not caring if he'd hurt Sam.

But Sam had already split the animal in two. With her foot, she kicked the other half towards him.

_Now you're just being nice. _He thought at her as he drank the blood, ceasing the burning.

He felt better after he was done. He stood and noticed that Sam had grown too eager and began eating the raw meat off. It only took her another short minute before she stood and was at his side in the next second.

"You done?" He laughed a little.

"I'm good." She admitted, slapping his arm. "Good work, Fredifer."

Freddie's smile fell.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" He snarled through gritted teeth.

"Calm down, dude, I was just joking. Damn, relax it before you end up killing somebody."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Sam smiled. "You know me so well. Now what do you want to do? Hunt some more?"

"You still thirsty?"

As he asked the question, the wind blew. Both Sam and Freddie got a waft of an unpleasant scent. The only scent that could never be mistaken. The only one that threatened them _both_. Sam tensed the same time Freddie did.

"And now the werewolves decend." Sam said sarcastically.

"Only one." Freddie corrected.

"What the hell is _Griffin _doing here?" Sam growled as the scent got stronger.

"He never talks to us unless it's important. Let's just see what he wants." He began walking.

"And if it's something pathetic...?" She demanded as she followed him.

"_Then_ you have my permission to rip his head off."

* * *

Ooh, there's that cliffhanger. There'll probably be more of those.

**_Like I said in the beginning, feedback is needed deeply at this point!_**

**_And if you really like this, then I'll let you know who's in Griffin's pack...;)_**

**_But you KNOW I can't hide that so..._**

**_Here are the following werewolves in Griffin's pack:_**

**_Valerie-Freddie's ex_**

**_Jonah-Sam's ex_**

**_Doug Toter-Spencer's enemy_**

**_Austin-Carly's ex-date from iSpeed Date_**

**_Adam-Carly's crush in iStart A Fanwar_**

**_Shannon-Gibby's old crush in iWin a Date_**

**_Like what you see? Review, review!_**


End file.
